Some Things Are More Important Than Quidditch
by Joeygirl1994
Summary: Katie is having a difficult few days. One of her coaches hates her, Oliver's mother seems to undermine her every action, and now she's starting to feel sick. It will end up taking the combined efforts of her family; a happy surprise; and the reminder that, incredibly enough, there are things more important than quidditch; to make her feel better. Katie/Oliver fluff. One-shot.
**A/N:** This is a Katie and Oliver one-shot, and even though I have written several one-shots before this is my first attempt at writing one centred on them. I hope you enjoy it, and please remember to drop a review at the end!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_.

* * *

 **Some Things Are More Important Than Quidditch**

If she had to practice formation looping one more time, Katie was certain that her arms would pitifully fall out of their sockets and plummet the 1.6 kilometres down to the ground of the quidditch pitch below her. She shared an exhausted glance with Thacker, the burly chaser who was hovering next to her on his own _Firebolt 4_ broom, and started to pray to Godric Gryffindor that the coaches in charge of the chasers would blow their whistles soon and signal that it was time for their lunchbreak.

Not two minutes after her silent supplication to the fearless founder of her past Hogwarts house, Coach Bissenette finally blew his whistle, putting an end to the morning half of their flying practice that had begun five hours ago.

Katie angled the tip of her broom down towards the green grass of the pitch and followed her fellow chasers down to the ground. She was in such a hurry to touch down that the loose practice jersey she was wearing whipped around her in the wind, the thick black paint of the letters spelling out 'Bell' on the back of her shirt, glinting a little in the bright noonday sunlight.

Coach Bissenette, head coach of Puddlemere United's first string chasers, nodded indifferently at both Thacker and the right-side chaser Morrison, before frowning tightly at Katie. Luckily, she had worked long enough with Bissenette to know that a small frown from him was almost like a compliment as the man was never shy in actually voicing any complaints he had about Katie's skill, work ethic, or even her personal life. The fact that he hadn't started mocking her yet was a sign that she _might_ at least be able to make it to their lunchbreak without losing her appetite from having to have a row with him.

"Are we having a huddle with the rest of the team, or are we allowed to break right away?" Thacker asked conversationally when Bissenette didn't end up giving them any more instructions.

Bissenette pursed his lips and then glared at Katie, whose only offence was that she had fallen to the ground and started doing some cool down stretches for her sore muscles.

"I actually think you lot could benefit from a few laps around the pitch, Bell here was a little wobbly on her broom up there," He glanced at her again and a look akin to a sneer came across his face, "You look a bit pudgier too, I'd reckon that you've gained some weight."

Katie had to bite down hard on her tongue to avoid saying something very unlady-like to him in response. Even though she was tiny, barely five-foot-two although she always tried her best to claim five-foot-three, she had always had curves. She hit the weight-room and optional workouts as hard as, and sometimes harder than, the other professional quidditch players on the team. She was a professional athlete and Coach Bissenette was the only coach or trainer who ever dared to tell her that she wasn't in the type of shape that was expected of her.

As it was, even though she hadn't weighed herself in a while, she was fairly certain that if she had gained weight, it would not be enough to notice just by looking at her. Therefore, Bissenette was definitely just being an asshat to her, which was –very sadly– rather customary.

"If she has gained weight then it's nothing compared to what I gained during our last by-week when I went to the Bahamas and had the all-you-can-eat seafood buffet every day," Morrison added as he started to stretch his hamstrings, "I probably need these laps more than anyone."

Thacker nodded and Katie smiled to see that her teammates had her back.

The three chasers set themselves up around the edge of the pitch where they would begin their laps, while the rest of their teammates began to touch down on the grass around them.

Katie had only jogged a couple metres before she noticed their team's seeker speak to one of the head coaches, and then make his way off the pitch and into the indoor part of the quidditch complex. She sighed with exasperation even though she should have known that Bissenette would be the only coach sadistic enough to make his players run laps directly after being in the air on brooms for five hours.

As she ran by herself, having already outpaced the two other chasers who did not have the same level of speed and stamina as her, she mentally began to calculate whether she would have enough time to leave the complex during her lunchbreak and stop in and have a visit, or not.

Just when she had figured that she might be able to squeeze enough time out of their lunchbreak to go on with her plans, a familiar Scottish brogue from directly behind her captured her attention.

"Looking good there Bell!"

The man that the voice belonged to suddenly caught up to her, slapped her arse, and then just as quickly outstripped her so that he was a good several feet in front of her.

Katie rolled her eyes at the back of the man's navy blue quidditch jersey, but she didn't need to read the large block letters that spelled out the name 'Wood' to discover who the man was. She was able to recognize him from his voice and accent alone, having become well acquainted with it over the past thirteen years that the two had known each other.

She kicked her speed up a few notches so that she could catch up to him, if not attempt to surpass him for the sake of winning bragging rights by the end of their laps. It was a habit she had picked up during their time together on the Gryffindor quidditch team during their Hogwarts years, and once she was next to him, she settled into a slightly breathless jog.

"Was that really _necessary_ Wood?" Katie asked in as sardonic of a tone a she could manage, referring to how he had touched her just before he passed her.

"You're the one who decided to wear those short-shorts to practice today _Bell_ ," Oliver Wood replied with that damnable smirk of his that always caused her stomach to clench in a pleasant way.

She shook her head at her team's keeper, but stayed silent. Not because she couldn't come up with anything smart to say in response, they both knew that she probably could; but because running around the large quidditch pitch after a grueling practice was a little difficult, even for a person who had been playing quidditch professionally for four years as Katie had.

The two teammates focused on trying _not_ to fall behind one another as they settled into their last lap, but even with the metaphorical finish line in sight, Katie felt her energy start to fade and her steps begin to falter.

She had been able to beat _the_ Oliver Wood, starting keeper for Puddlemere United and the league's star keeper for the past four years, on several occasions before. However, she knew deep down that it was not going to happen that day.

Oliver slowed his run down once he'd completed the laps, and had started on his cool-down stretches a few seconds later when Katie came up beside him. Instead of stretching out on the grass of the pitch like he was, she collapsed onto the ground and groaned exhaustedly.

"The lactic acid in your calves is going to burn even more if you don't properly stretch after you run," Oliver chided her, a dirty-blonde coloured eyebrow rising up on his handsome face.

She rolled her eyes at him and sent him a rude hand gesture, "Sod off Oliver." The words came out in a bit of a pant as she was still a tad breathless from the laps.

Despite her words, the smirk continued. He stopped stretching after a few minutes and reached for Katie's leg, forcing the muscles to stretch even if she wouldn't do it for herself. There was no way he was going to listen to her complain about sore muscles for the rest of the day, knowing full well that that was exactly what she would do if she didn't stretch at all.

Oliver had just switched his grip to her other leg, Katie having been apathetically indifferent to the whole situation although not once telling him specifically not to touch her, when Coach Bissenette wandered over to them.

The sour-faced Puddlemere United coach staunchly ignored his centre chaser and addressed his keeper, "There was no need for you to do those laps Wood, you were here early this morning already doing laps."

Katie muttered almost unintelligibly under her breath about the fact that she had arrived at the exact same time that Oliver had that morning, and that she had started training at the same time as he had as well.

Oliver's hazel eyes shifted to Katie for a minute before looking back to Bissenette, "I couldn't let Katie have all the fun now could I Coach?"

Coach Bissenette ' _hmmfd'_ and gave Oliver a grudging nod, "Always dedicated to improving yourself; very impressive Wood."

Bissenette left directly after giving his favourite player his praise, so he wasn't able to hear Katie's not-so-quiet insult.

"Pillock."

"Has he been unnecessarily harsh on you again?" Oliver asked her, a worried look blooming across his face.

Katie shook her head, the ponytail that kept back most of her medium-length dark hair whipping from side to side along with her head motion."He wasn't even close to how horrid he usually is. In fact, the most insulting this he said to me today was that he thinks that I've gained some weight."

Her words seemed to invite Oliver to rake his gaze across her body, his eyes noticeably lingering at her chest.

"It doesn't look to me like you've gained weight," He blurted out a few seconds later. His ears automatically went red and his left hand moved up to his head to tug at a handful of his dirty-blonde hair, the simple gold wedding band on his ring finger shining a little in the sunlight.

She just rolled her eyes, "I'd take that as a compliment if you had actually looked at more of me than just my boobs."

"I think you're forgetting that I had some time to inspect your arse before running past you during those laps," Oliver replied. The blush began to fade from his ears while his lips took on that same smirk that made him seem as handsome as an angel but as wicked as a devil.

Katie shook her head with a little amusement and then noticed exactly how close she and Oliver were to each other, as they were both still sitting on the grass. She leaned closer to him and only stopped when their noses were just about to touch, "And you think inspecting those two places is enough to figure out if I've gained weight?"

"Well if we leave for our lunchbreak right away, there just might be enough time for me to inspect the rest of you, if you're that determined to discover where that supposed extra weight could be," He told her, his voice not more than a whisper.

She smirked, "That's quite the forward offer Mr. Wood. What would your wife say about such a thing?"

"Well I'm rather hoping that she will say something along the lines of her usual lady-like eloquence such as 'Hell-to-the-fricking-yes-let's-blow-this-place', Mrs. Wood," He replied as he sent her his smirk in return.

Katie's stomach clenched pleasantly again. She had kept her maiden name Bell after getting married, for all instances that involved quidditch just to make things simpler as she had begun her professional quidditch career as a Bell, and because having two Woods on the same team could make things quite confusing. Therefore, even though they had been married for four years, she still loved hearing it when someone referred to her as Mrs. Wood since it didn't happen very often. She especially liked hearing the words pass through Oliver's own lips.

"While that _is_ a tempting offer," She responded in a teasing tone as she pulled an escaping wisp of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I will admit that I had other plans for my midday break."

Oliver knew immediately what Katie was referring to, and he smiled slyly at her as he leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "I think we'll have just enough time to do both."

She turned her head in his direction, causing her lips to come within a hairsbreadth of distance from his, "I'm not sure whether I should be impressed with your suggested time limit, or disappointed."

"Trust me, you will be far from disappointed when I'm finished with you," Her husband whispered against her lips before closing the miniscule distance between them.

"Ugh, I'd say get a room," Thacker called out to the couple as he and Morrison finally finished their laps and came to a stop next to the presently snogging Katie and Oliver, "But I wouldn't put it past Wood to purposely seduce Katie here on our hallowed quidditch pitch."

The married couple had separated after the 'get a room' comment so that Oliver could glare at the other chaser, "Well even if that was my plan, it's not exactly going to work now that you've gone and interrupted us, now will it?"

Thacker snickered, and beside him Morrison opened his mouth –the others assumed so that he could make a joke of his own– and then promptly vomited onto the grass of the pitch near his feet.

Oliver's face pinched, "Eww, we get it Morrison, watching Katie and I make you want to vomit. You didn't have to force yourself to get sick just to get your point across."

"Although ten points to Morrison for being so dedicated to that criticism," Katie added with a prim nod.

Morrison hastily shook his head and blurted out 'not on purpose', before vomiting again.

Katie and Oliver hastily got to their feet, and they along with Thacker were trying to figure out how they could help their teammate when Puddlemere United's resident medi-wizard and med-witch came running in and started to take care of the vomiting chaser.

As the ill chaser was led away by the on-site medical professionals, Puddlemere's head coach came up to the other players and explained to them that it seemed as though Morrison had come down with the stomach flu. Both of the team's beaters had been absent from that morning's practice because they had apparently caught the flu, and it seemed that they weren't the only ones. Katie had noticed their seeker leaving the quidditch pitch when she began her laps, and their head coach explained to them that the seeker had claimed that he was feeling ill as well. With Morrison succumbing next, Katie, Oliver, and Thacker were the only players of the starting team left who were still healthy.

In an attempt to pre-emptively ward off more of his players falling ill, the head coach gave the other three players the rest of the day off and told them to take it easy, keep on the fluids, and to take a Pepper-Up potion at the merest encounter of a sniffle. They had some sort of quidditch league awards dinner the next evening, and he wanted all of his players healthy enough to show up for it.

Katie didn't pay attention too closely to the tips their head coach was doling out, as she was much more excited at the concept of having the rest of the day off. That would give her and Oliver _a lot_ of extra time.

Once their head coach left, Thacker went off to get a shower from the change rooms while Katie and Oliver decided to leave the quidditch complex directly. When they were within the proper range outside of Puddlemere United's quidditch stadium for _disapparation_ , Oliver turned to his wife and smiled softly.

"Since we have the rest of the afternoon off, I assume that we're going to make a short stop before going back home?"

She smiled back and stretched up onto her tiptoes so that she could press a smacking kiss onto her husband's lips, "You assume correctly Love."

* * *

They _apparated_ themselves into a very familiar lane that led to a single, rather large, home; and held each other's hands while they sauntered up to the brick house. Oliver didn't bother to knock on the front door of the house, but Katie did shy away a little and stood behind him as he entered.

"Mother? Da?" Oliver called questioningly as he travelled through the hallway, dragging Katie behind him since they were still holding hands.

"In the kitchen!" The congenial voice of Oliver's father called out from a room to the right of the hall.

Oliver went a little red and muttered something about it being lunchtime, so of course they were in the kitchen. Katie squeezed his hand in response, and the couple turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

Upon entering, Oliver looked for his parents and sent them a smile, while Katie's gaze swept the kitchen until it landed on her favourite person.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Katie grinned at the little three-year-old boy who was sitting on a chair at the end of the kitchen table. The little boy grinned back, a smile he obviously inherited from his father, and tried to jump off his seat and get to his feet.

 _Tried_ was the operative word, since the little boy found himself unable to get off his chair. He wobbled first to the left, and then to the right, but his behind seemed firmly planted on the seat. Katie narrowed her eyes in worry at her son, and then walked over and knelt in front of his chair.

"Is there something wrong Sweetheart?"

Her little boy pouted and petulantly crossed his arms against his chest with an amount of attitude that, she had to admit, he inherited from her.

"I put a spell on his chair. He won't be able to get up until his plate is cleared of his Brussel sprouts," Oliver's mother explained from where she was standing near the kitchen counter. She had gotten up out of her own chair so that she could say hello to Oliver, her youngest –and favourite– child.

Katie's teeth ground together as she did her best to hold in what she really wanted to say to the infamous Eilionoir Wood, otherwise known as her harpy of a mother-in-law. She knew better than to get into an argument with her opinionated and strong-willed mother-in-law, so she forced her mouth shut and let Oliver deal with it, she was _his_ mother after all.

"Mother," Oliver began after reading the outrage in Katie's expression, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't cast sticking charms on my son."

Katie sent her husband another look, and Oliver quickly added, "Or any spell for that matter really."

Eilionoir shrugged off her son's request, "Don't overreact Oliver, you need to be firm with him if you want him to listen to you. I wasn't as firm with Malcolm as I should have been and now look at him, won't touch anything green."

Neither Katie nor Oliver thought that it would be wise to point out that Eilionoir's grandson Malcolm Wood, who was the son of one of Oliver's older brothers, was only five years old and therefore well within his rights as a young child to dislike veg.

"Mother, Katie and I can handle our own child," Oliver argued.

His mother reached up to condescendingly pat her undisputed favourite son on the cheek, "You're a fantastic father Dear, I don't know how you find the time to do everything and still be such a brilliant quidditch player."

Oliver let out a small smile at his mother's assurances that she thought he was doing a good job as a father, but his lips slowly turned into a frown when he say his mother glance witheringly at Katie.

"Kathryn on the other hand, could probably benefit from _not_ separating her time. She's spreading herself much too thin with trying to be both a mother and a quidditch player," Eilionoir said, not even attempting to say it in a whisper.

Katie ground her teeth together, already expecting that her mother-in-law's words were not born out of concern for the levels of stress in her life, "How nice of you to be concerned that I'm spreading myself too thin Eilionoir, but I promise you that I can manage it."

Eilionoir scoffed, "I'm not worried about you Kathryn. I'm worried about how your fatigue may affect my grandson. If you really wanted what was best for your son, you'd give up this silly little aspiration to play quidditch and devote your time to being a proper mother and wife."

Oliver slipped in front of his mother so that Katie was no longer in her range of vision. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Eilionoir to insult her youngest son's wife, or to even insinuate that Katie wasn't doing everything that Eilionoir claimed a proper mother should. However, it was the first time that Oliver's mother had implied that Katie was putting her own dreams of playing professional quidditch above the wellbeing of their son. So, Katie was understandably incensed at her mother-in-law's implication.

She held her tongue, knowing that saying anything to her mother-in-law in response would just fuel the fire, and forced a smile onto her face as she glanced at her son, "Xavier, do you want to go home with Mummy and Daddy? We have the rest of the day off."

Xavier Oliver Wood, Katie and Oliver's three-year-old son, nodded his head hurriedly, causing his dirty-blonde hair to fly out around his face, "Yay! But I don't wanna eat the Brussel sprouts."

Oliver's father had been sitting next to Xavier at the table, and he quickly sent his grandson a wink and then vanished the Brussel sprouts off of his plate.

"There you go Xav, your plate's been cleared so now you can get off your chair," The young boy's grandfather told him with a conspiring smile.

Where Eilionoir Wood was more than a little crazy and demanding, her husband was calm and kind. It was a relief to Katie that at least one of her in-laws didn't hate her guts for no other reason than that she dared to fall in love with their youngest son and 'steal' him away from his lovingly suffocating and more than sometimes over-protective mother.

Little Xavier jumped happily off his chair and ran the short distance into his mother's waiting arms. Katie squeezed him tightly to her, and he giggled, "I missed you Mummy."

"I missed you too Little Man," Katie told her son as she tried her best not to let her voice shake. After the morning she'd had with the combined comments of both Coach Bissenette and her mother-in-law, it was wonderful to hear the honest sincerity in her son's voice.

Oliver knelt down next to his wife and son and held his arms out to Xavier, "What about me?"

Xavier wiggled out of his mother's arms and shot into his father's, "Missed you too Daddy!"

"And I missed you Champ," Oliver said to his son as he squeezed him into a hug that looked even tighter than the one Katie had given him.

"We go home now?" Xavier asked curiously, his hazel coloured eyes wide and bright.

His parents nodded, and they got to their feet, Oliver hitching Xavier up on his hip as they moved.

"I thought you were supposed to have practice this afternoon," Eilionoir stated unhappily.

Oliver shrugged, "This afternoon's practice was cancelled because more than half of our team has come down with some sort of stomach flu. Coach wants everyone to take it easy for now."

His mother nodded, and Oliver and Katie offered a quick goodbye to his parents as they walked to the fireplace so that they could floo to their own home.

* * *

Katie looked critically at her reflection in the mirror. Both she and Oliver had foregone having showers and changing into new clothes at the quidditch complex's locker rooms so that they could pick up Xavier as quickly as possible and spend the rest of the day with him, so she was still wearing her clothes from that morning's quidditch practice.

She had shed her practice jersey, and was standing in front of the full-length bedroom mirror in just her tight black compression shorts –which her husband had already referred to at least once that day as short-shorts– and a navy blue sports bra. She knew that Coach Bissenette had most likely made up the comment about her looking like she gained weight just to take a dig at her, but a part of her still need to inspect her body in the mirror to make sure that there were no obvious signs of weight gain.

"Katie Love, Xavier keeps rubbing his eyes so I think that for all of our sakes, we should put him down for a nap right now so that he'll be happier later . . .," Oliver announced as he strolled into their bedroom. His words had trailed off when he realized that his wife was standing half-dressed in front of the closet mirror.

Katie caught the reflection of Oliver's gaze in the mirror and she raised an eyebrow at him, "And?"

Oliver shook his head and walked up to her, " _And_ he wants the both of us to read him a story before he goes to sleep. He's picking out which books he wants us to read right now."

She nodded and turned to face him, "I guess my shower can wait, I'll just put a new t-shirt and some track pants on and I'll be right in."

" _Mmmhmm_ ," He replied. His hazel eyes were fixated on her body and Katie was fairly certain that he hadn't heard even a word of her last statement.

"Oliver," She chastised softly as he grabbed her around the waist and easily pulled her small body up against his hard six-foot-two frame, "Xavier's probably expecting you back."

He made another humming noise and leaned down to press a kiss against her neck. She froze when she felt his lips against her skin, and the gentleness of his touch made her knees go weak. He trailed his mouth down her neck and to her collarbone, and she clutched tightly at the front of his shirt in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Ollie, our three-year-old son is in the room across the hall from ours and if one of us doesn't show up in the next few minutes, he's sure to come looking for us. I'd rather that he not stumble upon something that might scar him for life," Katie reprimanded her husband as she moved away from his arms and put some distance between her and his wickedly talented and diverting lips.

He pouted with said lips, "He can keep himself occupied for the next ten minutes at least."

She leaned forward to press a kiss to his pouting lips and replied, "If you can wait long enough to put our son down for a nap, then I can promise you much more than ten hurried minutes."

"I'll take that deal," Oliver replied with another smirk.

"Of course you will," She muttered just before he leaned forward and gave her another kiss.

She allowed the kiss for a minute before pushing him away and towards the door, repeating that he needed to go to their son. It only took her another two minutes to change into different clothing, and then she strolled out of their bedroom and across the hall into their son's room.

When she entered, she paused so that she could take a minute to appreciate the scene in front of her. Xavier was tucked underneath his Puddlemere United themed bedsheets, with Oliver lying on top of the sheets and at his side. Her son's large hazel eyes were wide as he listed off in a slightly disjointed manner some of the things he had done that day, while Oliver ran his hand through Xavier's messy, dirty-blonde coloured hair as he listened patiently.

Katie smiled lovingly at her two favourite people in the whole world.

When she was pregnant with Xavier, she had jokingly threatened Oliver that if she had to spend nine-months of her life carrying his child –and not being allowed to play quidditch because of it– then the baby better at least look like her once it came out.

Looking back at her child lying down with his father, it was obvious to see the resemblance between the two males. Xavier was like a mini Oliver, with the same coloured eyes, same coloured and textured hair, same nose, and even the same smile. It was much more difficult to find the pieces of Katie that made up their son, but they were there, very subtly. Xavier had inherited the shape of his ears and his cheekbones from his mother, but most importantly, he had inherited his mother stubbornness and penchant for getting into mischief.

Xavier caught his mother staring at him and demanded that she come over and sit with them. Katie laughed at his imploring tone, and settled in on the side of her son opposite Oliver. The little boy had picked two books off his bookshelf to read, one written by a muggle, the other by a wizard, and handed one to each of his parents.

Oliver read the wizard-written book about quidditch, and directly after him Katie started in on a muggle book about a frog that was learning how to swim. Halfway through the picture book Xavier's eyelids started to droop, and by the time Katie was turning to the last page both she and Oliver could hear the soft sound of their son snoring.

Katie closed the book quietly and pressed a tender kiss onto her son's forehead. When she looked up, she noticed that Oliver was gazing at both her and their son with a type of intensity that was rare to see on his face off the quidditch pitch.

"He's our greatest achievement you know," Oliver told her softly, his hand moving down to stroke gently at their three-year-old's cheek.

She grinned and brushed Xavier's fringe out of his face, "He may be _your_ greatest achievement, but I think I'm still rather proud of the nose hair growing hex I cast on Umbridge during my sixth year at school."

Her husband sent her a derisive look complete with a raised eyebrow.

"You had already graduated so you didn't see it. You can ask Angelina if you want, it was rather brilliant if I do say so myself," Katie responded, keeping up with her airy tone.

He just continued to give her the look, but with the other eyebrow joining the second up on his forehead. She rolled her eyes at him and then bent to kiss Xavier's forehead again.

"You know that I'm joking."

Oliver nodded and grabbed Katie's hand, "I know."

His mother might have been a _w_ itch to his wife that day when she insinuated that Katie would ever choose anything, even quidditch, over their child, but he knew how much Katie loved their son. Sometimes the way she looked at Xavier, with so much affection and adoration; it would make even him feel as though he wouldn't able to grasp exactly how much she loved their child.

Katie was looking down at their son again with the same adoring gaze, and Oliver leaned over Xavier's head and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple, "We still need to get cleaned up from practice. Do you want to shower first?"

She finally pulled her eyes away from their son and sent an impish smile to her husband, "We've got some time seeing as Xavier's asleep now. . ." She pushed herself up a little so that she could whisper into Oliver's ear, "So I'd say that we've definitely got time for a bath."

Oliver's face broke into a grin and he pressed a quick kiss against Katie's lips, "Mrs. Wood, you're a genius."

* * *

"You okay Mummy?" A worried little voice asked from the bathroom doorway.

It was the next morning and Katie was in the middle of vomiting and dry heaving, so it took her a minute to be able to turn and glance at Xavier.

The three-year-old stood just over the threshold of the doorway, dressed in a pair of summer pyjamas that were decorated with quaffles and quidditch hoops, and with a concerned and apprehensive expression on his tiny face.

Katie did her best to send her son a confident smile as she struggled to her feet –she had previously been kneeling over the toilet– and reached for her wand so that she could summon a glass to fill with water. After rinsing her mouth out and gently brushing her teeth, she crouched down in front of her son and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Little Man, have you been awake long?" She asked him as she reflexively gave him a once over to make sure that he looked okay.

Xavier shook his head, tightened his arms around his mother's neck, and repeated, "You okay Mummy?"

She nodded her head, "I'm fine darling."

Or not.

Katie's head nodding motion was a little too fast and it immediately caused her to feel lightheaded and nauseas again. She let go of Xavier and quickly twisted around so that she her gagging would be over the toilet.

The sound of her own gagging and heaving was so loud in her ears that she didn't hear the little pitter-patter of Xavier's feet as he left the room, nor did she hear the much firmer sound of adult feet walking into the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Katie, are you alright? Xavier just jumped onto the bed and started shouting about how you were throwing up in here," Oliver rambled on as he stood uselessly in the doorway.

He knew better than to flitter around Katie while she was sick. If she didn't expressly give him directions on what he should or shouldn't do for her, then he was to stand still until she did.

Katie finished gagging and leaned her head against the bathroom wall.

"I'm fine Oliver."

He filled a glass with water, slowly sat down next to her, and handed her the glass, "Is it just your stomach, or are you feeling ill somewhere else?"

"Just my stomach," Katie groaned in between sips of water. She'd only taken two or three before a thought occurred to her, "Where's Xavier?"

Oliver patted Katie reassuringly on the arm, "He grabbed his stuffed lion from his bedroom and then snuggled himself into our bed when I told him that you were fine and that I was going to check up on you."

She nodded, but this time it was at a much slower pace as to avoid making herself sick again.

"So do you think that you've just caught the stomach bug that our other teammates had yesterday?" Oliver asked his wife, bringing their attention back to her.

Katie took a deep breath and rubbed a hand tiredly down her face, "Seems like it to me."

He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him so that her head could rest on his broad shoulder, "How did you end up in the hallway bathroom anyway? The en suite in our room would have been closer."

"I was on my way to the kitchen to start breakfast when the nausea hit," Katie explained, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

Oliver slowly pressed a kiss to his wife's slightly clammy forehead, and then quickly swept Katie up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Hey!" Katie called in surprise as she tightly gripped the t-shirt fabric that covered Oliver's chest.

"If you're ill," Oliver began in a firm tone, "Then you need to get back to bed. You're spending the rest of the day here."

Katie rolled her eyes as her husband gently set her down on her side of the bed, just next to Xavier, who it seemed had fallen asleep once again; "I can't spend all day in bed Oliver. The awards dinner is tonight and if I don't show up it will be one more thing that Bissenette will hold against me."

Oliver sat at the edge of the bed next to her and squeezed her hand, "If you rest for the whole day, maybe you'll feel well enough to go to the dinner tonight. And if Bissenette is really bothering you that much, maybe I should talk to him about it."

She shook her head. Bissenette already hated her, the sole reason being because she married the team's star keeper and because she is, according to Bissenette, a talentless cow who will be nothing more than a distraction to Oliver. Therefore, there was no way that she was going to let her husband fight her battles with Bissenette for her; it would only make matters worse.

"Please don't. I'll stay in bed all day and hopefully I'll feel better by tonight."

Her husband nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead again, "You will most certainly be perfectly healthy by tonight, because I'm going to spend the day nursing you back to health."

Katie sighed heavily, "Ollie, you have practice today."

"It's only an optional work-out room practice," He pointed out.

"There is no such thing as an optional practice in the mind of Oliver Wood, I do believe that you drilled that into all of your quidditch players' heads while you were our captain at Hogwarts," She reminded him.

He grinned a little sheepishly at her, "There are some things more important than quidditch Love."

The Katie Bell from four years ago would never have thought that she'd ever hear Oliver Wood say those words. Even after being married to the man for four years, it still sometimes came as a shock to her whenever Oliver did something that showed that she was higher placed on his priorities list than even quidditch was. It was obvious that Xavier was at the top of Oliver's list, he was at the top of both of theirs, but it still made her heart beat wildly whenever he voiced that he loved her more than quidditch itself.

"Honey, you don't need to stay. It's just going to be Xavier and I hanging around in bed all day. Go to work, get a few hours in of weight-room training, work on some plays, and then in the afternoon you can leave earlier to come home and spend some time with Xavier and I before we have to get ready for the awards dinner," Katie suggested.

Oliver frowned a little. He didn't want to leave Katie alone while she was ill with just their three-year-old for company. Xavier might have been a rather well behaved child, but she was still feeling ill and Oliver didn't want her to have to look after him while she was feeling sick.

On the other hand, Oliver knew better than to question his wife, and he even knew that if he ignored her order that she would still do whatever she wanted. She had rather a knack for getting her way.

So, he decided that for all of their sakes, that it would just be better to listen to his sick wife and go in for practice that day. Before leaving however, he wasted an hour and a half showering, making breakfast for the three of them, and slowly eating it in bed with Katie, and with their son who had woken up when he smelled the scrambled eggs. After taking the time to wash the breakfast dishes by hand and without magic, he had nothing left to help him procrastinate and had to resign himself to kissing his wife and son on their foreheads before leaving the house so that he could apparate to Puddlemere United's quidditch complex and stadium for practice.

Katie only waited five minutes after Oliver had left before she jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes on.

Xavier, who was still in his pyjamas and holding to his chest a stuffed lion that one of Oliver's brothers had given him when he was born, blinked confusedly at his mother's newfound energy.

"Mummy?"

She easily read the question in both Xavier's voice and his face, and she pulled him out of the bed and carried him to his own room, "It's time to get dressed Xav, we're going to go out on a little errand."

The little boy still looked curious, but also excited as he stood rather still and let his mother dress him in proper clothes, "Where we going?"

Katie sent her son a conspiring smile, "We're going to go visit Victoire."

* * *

It didn't take long for Katie and Xavier to arrive at Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) and their family. Even though it was nine-thirty a.m. on a Thursday, Katie knew that Fleur would be at home. Despite having two young children at home, three-year-old Victoire and one-and-a-half-year-old Dominique, Fleur still worked part-time for Gringotts and was able to do all of her work from home.

Sure enough, when Katie knocked on the door a slightly harried –but still stunningly beautiful– Fleur opened the door, holding her youngest daughter on her hip.

Fleur smiled brightly to see Katie and Xavier, and graciously hurried them in. The women exchanged polite niceties as they wandered into the kitchen, and Fleur was just about to ask Katie what brought her to her home when two more children, who looked to be about three years old, ran into the room.

One little girl had silvery blonde hair, big ocean-blue eyes, and –excepting the few freckles across her nose– looked like a complete miniature of her _maman_. Victoire Weasley, who was only four months younger than Xavier, grinned brightly when she saw her friend. She grabbed Xavier's hand and then immediately dragged him out of the room and towards the living room, which was no doubt filled with toys.

The second little girl looked to be around the same age as Xavier and Victoire, but looking at her it was impossible to tell that she was actually ten and seven months younger than the other two, respectively. She had wide brown eyes bordered by thick black lashes, skin that was light enough to show off her own smattering of freckles, and long black hair that was tied up with a dark red ribbon. Alexandra Weasley, nicknamed Ally, looked most like her mother Angelina, except when she smiled. When she smiled, the little girl looked uncannily like her father George Weasley, right down to the mischievous twinkle that came into her eyes.

Ally dutifully followed her elder cousin –only by seven months– out of the room, most likely running off to join in whatever game Victoire was going to imagine up for the three of them to play. The darker haired girl had barely left the room before Dominique started to squirm around in Fleur's arms and ask to be set down.

Fleur placed her youngest child down on the floor, and Dominique took off in a slightly wobbly run towards the direction in which the three older children had left.

"Zey should be able to play togezzer for at least a few meenutes now before zey start to get eento an argument about somezeeng," Fleur said with an indulgent eye roll as she gestured for Katie to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Fleur gave Katie a cup of tea, and once the younger woman thanked her, the elder asked, "So, wat breengs you 'ere today? Should you not be at practeece?"

Katie nodded slowly and traced her finger around the rim of her teacup, "I was sick this morning so Oliver demanded that I stay home today and rest."

"And yet you are 'ere right now, lookeeng perfectly fine," Fleur pointed out with a sceptical raise of her eyebrow.

"I don't exactly think that I have the stomach flu like Oliver thinks," Katie finally admitted after a few minutes. She glanced towards the direction of the living room where the kids were playing, "I take it that Ally is here because Angelina and George are both working today?"

George worked almost every day as he was in charge of the store chain _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ , and his wife Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) was a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Angelina specifically was very busy as every healer could be expected to be, so occasionally Fleur, along with other members of their family, would look after Ally whenever both of her parents were working.

"Zey are both workeeng, yes, but I 'ave a feeleeng zat you are more eenterested een wat Angelina ees doeeng," Fleur replied shrewdly.

Katie blushed a little, "Do you mind taking Xavier just for a little bit? I only need to pop to the hospital and find Angelina. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes, assuming that she can spare five minutes to see me."

Fleur smiled as if she knew a secret and got up from her chair, "I do not mind watcheeng Xavier for a leettle w'ile, but I zeenk zat I 'ave somezeeng zat could 'elp weetout you needeeng to go see Angelina."

She left the room, but came back not two minutes later with a little cardboard box in her hands. She handed it to Katie, a bright smile still on her face as she did so.

Katie glanced down at the little box, a confused expression on her face as she read the words printed on it, "Does this say it's a pregnancy test?"

"Eet ees a muggle one. About a mont' ago, Ginny and 'Ermione made me buy a 'alf dozen of zese w'en I zought I was pregnant. I only needed to use t'ree of zem before I was conveenced zat I was goeeng to 'ave anozer baby," Fleur explained with a sly grin.

The other woman nodded her head. She was so stunned to be looking at the box in her hands that it took her a minute to register exactly what Fleur had told her.

"Wait. You're pregnant?" Katie asked in surprise.

Fleur chuckled and rested her hand on her abdomen, which was well hidden behind a flowy sundress, "Almost t'ree mont's along."

"Congratulations!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now ze next zeeng we need to figure out ees whet'er you are pregnant or not," Fleur stated firmly.

Katie blushed again, and looked down at the box in her hands, "I missed this month's period and I've been vomiting for the past few mornings. Today was just the first day that Oliver caught me at it."

"You 'ave been pregnant once before Katie. You know wat eet feels like, I am sure zat you can trust your own judgement."

Katie drew a finger around the lip of her teacup again, "Which is why I was planning on finding Angelina today, whether at work or at home, and have her cast a pregnancy detection spell on me."

"You can steell see 'er of course, but eef you want an answer right away, I would suggest takeeng zat test een your 'and. Zey are actually very accurate," The blonde woman elucidated.

The younger woman took a deep breath, "Alright, tell me how this is supposed to work then."

After explaining several times to Katie how the test was supposed to work, because Katie had a rather hard time believing that Fleur actually meant what she was saying and that something wasn't getting confused in translation, the two women had to wait an anxious five minutes for the result.

"Well?" Fleur asked, excitedly bouncing on her toes while Katie's eyes narrowed at the little plastic stick in her hand.

"Well," Katie repeated, "If I understood your instructions correctly, it seems that your fetus is going to have a playmate of its own a few months after it's born."

Fleur clapped her hands happily, "So we are goeeng to be haveeng _bébés_ at ze same time again!"

"It seems that we are," Katie agreed. She was still a little shocked to have her suspicion about being pregnant verified. "Although this will be number three for you and Bill, and only number two for me and Oliver."

Fleur nodded, "Oui, zey may seem a leettle close togezer, but Bill and I were 'oping to 'ave anozer baby by ze time Dominique turns two, so ze timeeng ees _parfait_."

Katie bit her lip and glanced down at her teacup once more, "I'd like to be able to say that at least one of my pregnancies was planned, but I think Oliver's going to be just as surprised to hear about this pregnancy as he was to find out that Xavier."

"So 'ow are you goeeng to tell Oliver?" Fleur asked curiously.

"What do you mean how?"

Fleur sent her a look, "You should do somezeeng cute w'en you tell heem."

Katie nodded her head in agreement. It would be nice to find a way to tell Oliver about their new impending child in a fun way, especially since they had only found out about her pregnancy with Xavier because she had vomited all over a white couch during an interview she and Oliver were conducting with _Witch Weekly_. It wasn't exactly a cute or adorable moment, even if it was quite memorable.

"What do you think I should do then?" Katie asked Fleur interestedly.

Fleur smirked, "Let's come up weeth some ideas."

* * *

Katie was anxious for the rest of the day.

She and Xavier had only spent about an hour at Shell Cottage before going back home. Katie was initially a bit calmer about the whole pregnancy thing, so she decided to wait until she told Oliver about being pregnant before making an appointment with a healer. She knew that Oliver would want to go with her to see a healer, so that wasn't what she was worried about.

What she _was_ anxious about, was having to keep her pregnancy a secret from Oliver until after they got home from the awards dinner. The plan was to tell him about her pregnancy after they got home, because she knew that if Oliver went to the dinner with the knowledge that she had another baby in the oven, that he probably wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from the rest of their teammates. However, she never liked keeping secrets from Oliver (expect for those cases back in Hogwarts when she use to attempt to lie her way out of an early morning practice –which never actually worked) and she didn't know how she'd be able to keep it a secret from him until then.

She also had to make Xavier promise not to mention the fact that they had spent some time at the Weasley's that morning, and even though she wasn't entirely sure if he understood why, she was fairly certain that he knew what a secret was and that he needed to keep quiet about it.

Oliver got back from practice around four-thirty, but he didn't have much of a chance to talk to his family besides asking Katie if she felt well enough to go to the awards dinner. She told him that she was planning on going with him, and then they spent about an hour between them, getting ready for the dinner.

While Katie was putting on make-up, which always took her awhile because she was really bad at drawing a straight line with eyeliner and didn't want to tempt using magic in combination with it, Oliver flooed to the home of one of his brother's, with Xavier and his son's overnight bag. Oliver's older brother and his wife had already agreed to watch over their nephew for the rest of the night, and Xavier was excited to have a sleepover with his older cousins. It only took a few minutes to drop Xavier off, and then Oliver was back at their house.

He walked into their en suite where Katie was applying lipstick.

"Damn Kates."

She turned around slowly with one of her eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

Her husband was looking at her, and by extension at the elegant yet sexy dress she was wearing, with a gobsmacked expression on his face, "You look incredible."

"Thank you Love," She replied with an inexplicably shy smile.

He closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and muttered breathlessly, " _Merlin_."

Katie bit her lip, moved her hands up to the collar of his dress shirt, and teasingly straightened it out, "I'd say that it's rare to see you speechless, but the same thing happens every time they come out with a new Firebolt model."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her as one of his hands traveled up her back to rest at the back of her neck, " _You_ are hotter than any Firebolt."

The combination of his Scottish accent and the husky rumble of his whispered tone was enough to cause hippogriffs to fly around Katie's stomach, and to make her pulse speed up. Her hands slid up from their position on the collar of his shirt and to the back of his neck. She used her hold on him to pull his face down to hers. When her words came out next, she utilized a soft whisper because their mouths were only centimetres apart.

"So, are you saying that you'd rather be on me than on a Firebolt?"

She could feel Oliver's responding chuckle through the press of his chest against hers, and he dipped his head down a little more so that he could nuzzle her cheek, "You're dreadful Bell."

"You can't have it both ways Wood. Either I'm hotter than a Firebolt, or I'm dreadful. Take your pick."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, but then slyly squeezed her ass with the hand that was still resting on her lower back, "You're dreadful _because_ you're hotter than a Firebolt. You're purposely getting me wound up, knowing that we can't start anything because we'll have to leave for the awards dinner soon, just to make me suffer for the rest of the evening."

Katie leaned out of his embrace slightly so that he could get a good look at her innocent expression, "Would I do something like that?"

Oliver didn't even need to reply, she could read his response in his own expression, which clearly read 'Yes-yes-you-would-do-that'.

She leaned forward again and pressed a quick kiss against her husband's lips before stepping completely out of his arms, "C'mon, if we're late to the awards dinner Bissenette is going to blame me for it."

"Well just hearing Bissenette's name is enough to ruin the mood, so thanks for that Dear," Oliver replied only partially sarcastically.

Katie rolled her eyes again and he pulled her back for one more quick kiss before they separated and left for the awards dinner.

The quidditch league's awards dinner went off rather well, and thankfully the rest of the team was back to health and they were all able to attend it together. Katie was met with a bunch of 'how do you feels?' and 'it's so good to see yous' from her teammates, trainers, and the coaches that weren't Coach Bissenette. She tried her best to keep a proper polite expression on her face while she answered the questions about her health, but she did feel really bad that Oliver had sounded so convinced of her illness. It took almost all of her willpower to _not_ tell her husband about the real reason behind her morning vomiting.

Coach Bissenette was a jerk to her as always, although he did tone it down a little since Oliver was within hearing range and because they were technically at a party. In fact, he only said a few sentences to her the entire night; the last one was him asking her whether she planned to grace them with her presence at practice the next afternoon or not.

Katie didn't allow her least favourite coach to bring her down, mostly because she was very much occupied with not spilling her newest secret to her husband, but she and Oliver still had a rather enjoyable evening.

By the end of the event, both Katie and Oliver ended up leaving with one award each, so they were in _very_ good moods when they apparated back to their house.

Oliver was obviously in the frame of mind that they should make the most of the evening, especially since their three-year-old was away for the night, and they had barely stepped into their bedroom before he started searching Katie's back for her dress's zipper. They were attached to each other via their mouths, and if trying to unzip his wife's dress wasn't difficult enough after having a few drinks, it was almost impossible to do so while also walking backwards towards the bed.

When the back of his knees hit the bed, he sat down on it, pulling her down onto his lap as he went. He kept kissing her as his fingers fumbled for the zipper, and once he finally got it in his grasp, Katie pulled her mouth away and leaned back out of his embrace.

"I have something for you."

There was barely a three-second pause before Oliver responded swiftly, "Honestly, I was perfectly content with where we were headed, we don't need to do anything else right now."

Katie indulgently rolled her eyes at Oliver before hopping off his lap and running to their closet. Oliver sighed as he watched her, and took the opportunity to kick off his shoes, remove his belt, and even pull off his dress shirt. His wife was back only a few moments later, with a smallish rectangular box in her hand. She had also kicked off her own shoes, and taken off all of her jewelry except for the gold wedding band on her left ring finger, and when she came back from the closet, she sat down on the bed next to her husband.

She quietly handed the box to him, and he opened it up and slowly pulled out a square plaque-style award that was roughly the size of his hand. He glanced down at the simply made plastic award and read out the words etched on it.

"MVD?" Oliver read confusedly.

"Most valuable dad," Katie explained softly.

His gaze softened when he heard her words and he glanced down at the award again before looking up at her. His hazel eyes were tender and they almost looked like they were starting to tear up, "You got me this?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Katie's first urge was to chuckle at his surprised expression, but she held it in because she didn't think that giggling at him would match the mood she was trying to create.

"Because I wanted to let you know that I think that you're a fantastic father, and that you're going to have to remember that for the future because bringing up two children it going to take a lot more effort than raising just one."

Oliver nodded understandingly for a good thirty seconds before actually comprehending the words that she'd just said.

"Wait – Katie, are you–are you saying that we're going to have another child?" He asked her a little hastily and a lot confusedly.

"Yes."

He blinked, "So you're pregnant?"

Katie smiled lovingly at her husband and grabbed his hand even though she was starting to feel anxious about how he would respond to her confirmation, "I'm pregnant."

Her husband's face lit up like it did the first time Gryffindor won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, and he reached forward with his hands and grabbed her face, "We're going to have another bairn?"

While his enthusiasm warmed her heart, she couldn't exactly respond because his hands on her cheeks made it a little difficult to talk. Therefore, she just nodded her head and tried her best to smile. His hazel eyes brightened and he used his grip on her face to pull it to his so he could kiss her lips.

"Godric Katie, that's amazing! We're going to have another baby!" His smile was brilliant, and he the sheer shock that had been in his expression started to fade a little as the gears in his head finally started to whirl, "So you didn't have the stomach flu today?"

She shook her head, the edges of her lips twisting up, "No, it wasn't the stomach flu."

She then launched into a recital of what she did that morning, including going to Fleur's and how she found out about the pregnancy. Oliver was impressed to hear that Xavier had apparently kept the secret about playing with Victoire, Ally, and Dominique that morning, because his son usually loved to tell him every little thing he did over the course of a day.

Katie had just finished explaining that she waited to make a healer's appointment so that they could go together, when Oliver –who's eyes did look a little glassy at hearing all the new information– grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So Fleur and Bill are having another bairn too?"

She laughed, "Yes, it seems that our new little one and Fleur and Bill's new one will be going to Hogwarts together."

Oliver chuckled at hearing that his wife was already thinking about their next child as an eleven-year-old, "Yes, along with Percy and Audrey's next one."

"What?" Katie asked more than a little puzzled.

Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey currently had two daughters, a two-year-old and a one-year-old, but neither of them would be in the exact same year at Hogwarts as the current, roughly one-month-old, fetus in her womb.

Her husband's ears went a little red when he realized what he'd just said and then he started to explain, "A couple days ago Percy told me that Audrey was pregnant again."

"I guess it'll be the three of them together at Hogwarts then," She responded with a laugh as she fully recognized the oddness of the fact that they were speaking about the possible future friendship of three children that weren't even born yet.

Oliver chuckled again but then his smile slowly faded and his entire expression turned downcast, as if he was just realizing something that made him very depressed.

"You're not going to be able to play quidditch anymore," He stated in a very disheartened tone of voice.

She nodded her head sadly in agreement.

Because of the physical dangers of playing quidditch, especially for Katie since she was a chaser, it was a rule within the league that once a player found out that they were pregnant; they had to stop playing quidditch for the duration of their pregnancy.

The rule made sense since nobody wanted to endanger the life of their unborn child, even if quidditch _was_ their job, but Oliver knew that it would be difficult for Katie not to play her favourite sport/hobby for the next nine months. He also knew that he probably wouldn't hear a peep of complaint about it out of her for the next nine months either. She loved quidditch, but he knew that she loved their children and their family more than quidditch, which was saying a lot even though she wasn't exactly as obsessed with the sport as he was.

"I survived the pregnancy with Xavier without missing quidditch too much, I can survive this one too," Katie reminded him with a bit of a forced smile.

Oliver read between the lines of her words and her smile, and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss on her lips, "You're a brilliant mother and an amazing wife, and I am so excited to do this all over again with you."

She blushed a little and snuggled her head onto his shoulder, "Well there's no way that we could be any less prepared for this one than we were for Xavier."

"Very true," He replied with a self-deprecating smile as he thought back to all of the things he didn't know about having a baby back when Katie was pregnant for the first time, "I am going to miss spending our days together at practice though."

Katie snorted, "Yeah, for some reason I doubt that you're going to miss having me chuck quaffles at your head hard enough to cause brain damage."

"There is that," Oliver agreed with a nod, "But I'm sure that I'll be meet a couple quaffles aimed for my head and ready to decapitate me when I come home after you've gotten so big that you can no longer see your feet."

The sad thing was that he wasn't particularly joking about it since she did do that a few times while she was pregnant with Xavier.

"Just remember that it comes from a place filled with love," She told him with a bright smile.

"I know it does," He assured her, giving her another smile before pressing a kiss to her lips that neither of them wanted to end.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how did we like the story? Please don't forget to let me know, and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or concerns in a review or via a PM.

 **For those of you who haven't read any of my stories before** , but liked this one-shot, I do have other stories written, all of them next gen and focusing on Teddy/Victoire. However, you might have noticed that I had some very specific characterizations going on in this one-shot, more specific than most one-shots, and that's because this Katie and Oliver are the same Katie and Oliver mentioned in my next gen stories.

My other stories focus on next gen, but they have a lot of other characters in them, specifically Xavier Wood, Katie and Oliver's son, as well as their other children. So, if you liked my style of writing and the characters, please click my profile and take a look at my other stories. Like my one-shot, they are rather long, even for long stories in general, and my writing has improved since writing the first story, but my style of writing hasn't changed much, my grammar and spelling has just gotten better.

 **For those of you who have read my other stories** , this one might have come as a surprise because I didn't mention that I was writing it, but I still hope that you enjoyed reading about how Katie found out she was pregnant with Cecilia. And I know that most of you are fans of my Oliver/Katie, so I hope you liked seeing them at a different point in their lives.

 **Again, if there is any feedback you'd like to give me, I'd love to hear it.**

 **Until next time, DFTBA!**


End file.
